falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Frank Horrigan
|derived = |tag skills = |quests =Stop the Enclave |actor =Michael Dorn |dialogue =QCFRANK.MSG |proto = (death scene) |footer = }} Special Agent Frank Horrigan, the Enclave's finest instrument of warfare, is the main antagonist and final boss of Fallout 2. Described as a kind of "ultra super mutant in power armor," having been witnessed laughing off plasma rifle fire and ripping deathclaws and armored humans in half with his bare hands, he is one of the deadliest entities to have walked the wasteland. Background Born in 2211,Fallout Bible 0: "2211 Frank Horrigan is born... unfortunately." Horrigan was one of the Enclave's finest soldiers. His low intelligence made him extremely loyal to the Presidency, the Enclave, and its armed forces. This loyalty allowed him to be promoted in spite of his lacking intellect, all the way to the presidential Secret Service at a very young age (his 20s). However, his career did not last long, as, to be frank, Horrigan was a monster. His various psychological problems eventually led to him being transferred to wasteland operations in 2236, after a psychotic blunder of undisclosed nature. His unit was one of several assault squads tasked with capturing wastelanders to use as slave labor in the excavation of the Mariposa Military Base.Fallout Bible 0: 2236 July-August "Enclave scientists and chemical corps scour the remains of Mariposa, while assault squads comb the desert for slaves they can use to mine the military base and get to the Vats. One of the squads includes soldier Frank Horrigan, 25 at the time, recently removed from duty on the President's secret service to take some RNR time in the wastes after some undocumented psychotic blunder or another." Eventually, excavations began in September. The slaves and construction crews dug into the collapsed base, removing tons of rock. Unprotected wastelanders were exposed to low levels of FEV in the ruins, released after the base self destructed. Mutations began to occur. At the same time, Frank Horrigan was accidentally exposed to the virus. Sensing the opportunity, the Enclave sent him to the oil rig for study.Fallout Bible 0: "2236 September Enclave construction crews and super mutant slaves begin excavations. They uncover the FEV virus, and mutations begin to occur in the human workers. Frank Horrigan comes into contact with the FEV and is sent to the Enclave labs for study." For two years, Horrigan was subjected to Enclave experiments. Kept under heavy sedation, he was heavily operated on and studied, with the occasional bloody incident happening when he briefly regained consciousness. The mutation process gradually transformed him into a super mutant, complete with impressive strength and the slow, stupid single-mindedness. Enclave surgeries, testing, genetic engineering, physiology tweaking, and injections of modified FEV lead to further mutation, resulting in Horrigan becoming a unique genetically engineered mutant derived from classic Mariposa super mutant stock.Fallout Bible 0: "2236-2238 Horrigan gradually mutates from exposure to FEV, gaining the physique and slow, stupid, single-mindedness of a super mutant. He is kept heavily sedated, operated on, and studied. He is conscious for only brief periods at a time, then quickly sedated after the bloodshed is over."Fallout Bible 0: "'''7. What the heck was Frank Horrigan? A supermutant in powered armor? A cybernetically enhanced human? A robot? A cybernetically enhanced robotic super mutant in powered armor? Also, if he was mutated, why did the Enclave put up with him? Did they make a distinction between FEV induced mutation and radiation induced mutation? - Richard Grey'"'' "Frank Horrigan is a munchkin's worse nightmare: as far as I can find in the documentation, he's a mutant in Power Armor (whether he's technically a super mutant is debatable, since the scientists operated on him so much and tweaked his DNA and physiology it's hard to tell what the final result would have been if he had been left to change on his own)."''As for being a mutant, here's an excerpt from the last update:" "It's important to note that Horrigan has never considered himself a mutant; only the scientists at the Enclave would consider him one, but they mostly referred to him as an "experiment," and even then, not to his face. Most soldiers considered Horrigan a walking nuke, something the tech boys built, and they were not generally aware of his mutant status. Most did consider him a freak, however, and there were few soldiers who wanted to accompany him on missions." "They didn't make a distinction as much as an exception. Not many people were aware of his mutant status or could recognize him as a mutant... and those people saw him as more of an altered human experiment than a mutant. It's all semantics. And selective bigotry." "For fan fiction purposes, it's also possible he was just a genetically engineered monster whipped up by the Enclave... and that's what Segeant Granite assumes about him:" "He's some genetically engineered freak is what he is. Used to be the President's bodyguard. Secret Service Agent Frank Horrigan. Now he's more than half machine."Granite's dialogue: "{137}{}{He's some genetically engineered freak is what he is. Used to be the president's bodyguard. Secret Service agent Frank Horrigan. Now he's more than half machine.}" By January 2239, tests began to run dry on Horrigan. After it was suggested that he be used as a field operative again, deployed against local populations in the wasteland,Fallout Bible 0: "2239 January 23 Tests begin to run dry on Frank Horrigan. It is suggested that he be used as a field operative and be used in tests in the wasteland against local populations." the Enclave implements various conditioning programs under a Presidential Directive to reinforce Horrigan's pre-existing loyalty. His low intelligence, further damaged by the FEV virus, allows these programs to take root easily. Special Agent Horrigan On March 27, 2239, Horrigan was sealed within power armor custom-manufactured to fit his massive physique. After a number of horrifically successful field tests, he became the Enclave's solution to a number of sticky problems.Fallout Bible 0: "2239 March 27 Frank Horrigan is manufactured for his new role. A new version of Power Armor is built to accommodate his mass, and he is sealed inside. After a few horrifically successful field tests, Horrigan becomes the Enclave's solution to numerous sticky problems." Nearly three years of continuous experimentation created a new model of super mutant, towering above normal humans, with an extreme level of endurance, strength, and even speed. His power armor is quite literally his life: It is grafted onto his body and continuously injects him with drugs and other stabilizing agents.Fallout Bible 6: "Oh, I checked with the designer for Horrigan (Matt Norton, one of the lead designers for F2), and the deal is: 1. He's a new model of super mutant, even bigger, stronger, and faster than other super mutants. He's like New, Improved Kleenex. 2. Not only was he exposed to FEV, but he was also given controlled injections of a modified version of FEV to make him a complete muscle-bound jerkoff. 3. He can't survive outside his armor. The armor continually injects him with drugs and other stabilizing agents. Ha ha ha, Frank. 4. Frank Horrigan is also a reference to Clint Eastwood's character in "In the Line of Fire." Let the pop culture flaming begin. 5. He is the secret service agent that the Chemical Corps officer in the Enclave mentions as having being experimented on." Other cybernetic elements include bionic eyes, arm control mechanisms, and leg rotators among many.Frank Horrigan critical hit messages. Despite his appearance, Horrigan didn't consider himself a mutant, and neither did the Enclave scientists; for them, he was an experiment. To the common soldiers, Horrigan was an enigma, some kind of genetically engineered cybernetic freak. Most were unwilling to accompany him on field operations.Fallout Bible 0: "Just to clarify..." "Horrigan is a mutant, but Horrigan was a monster before his exposure to FEV in the military base (he had many psychological problems which may be included in a Horrigan psychological profile in the future)." "It's important to note that Horrigan has never considered himself a mutant; only the scientists at the Enclave would consider him one, but they mostly referred to him as an "experiment," and even then, not to his face. Most soldiers considered Horrigan a walking nuke, something the tech boys built, and they were not generally aware of his mutant status. Most did consider him a freak, however, and there were few soldiers who wanted to accompany him on missions." "Horrigan has always been loyal to the Presidency, to the Enclave, and the armed forces - this loyalty was present before his exposure to FEV, and it was reinforced by Presidential Directive through various conditioning and testing programs developed by the Enclave. Horrigan's low Intelligence (which was further damaged by the FEV exposure) made these conditioning programs take root easily." Horrigan was extensively deployed to the wasteland, tasked with resolving any situations that may affect the Enclave. These included hunting down an elderly man whose knowledge could prove dangerous,Some people in the wrong place at the wrong time exterminating the rebellious deathclaws at Vault 13,Canon ending for Fallout 2. and killing Matthew at the San Francisco Brotherhood bunker following his acquisition of Vertibird plans.The Chosen One: "{223}{}{What happened to Matt?}" ACE: {224}{}{Loading sequence...}"'' Matthew "{227}{}{You and your so-called President will not succeed.}" Frank Horrigan: "{228}{}{Is that so?}" Matthew: "{229}{}{The Chosen One has come, and he will rid the world of your evil.}" Frank Horrigan: "{230}{}{I care nothing for your pathetic prophecies. Worse, you have become a nusiance through your meddling. That ends today!}" Matthew: "{231}{}{Killing me will stop nothing.}" Frank Horrigan: "{232}{}{That may be, but seeing your body rotting on the ground will bring a smile to my face.}" (ACE's information) However, he met his match in 2242, at the hands of someone he'd consider inferior, no less. When the Chosen One invaded Control Station Enclave and destroyed its computer, triggering a meltdown, Horrigan personally secured the exit to the PMV Valdez, to prevent him from leaving the oil rig. In the ensuring fight, Horrigan was mortally wounded. Damage to his systems was too extensive and he was quite literally blown apart into two halves at the waist.Fallout 2 events. However, this mortal wound didn't kill him instantly. Horrigan still managed to get up on his hands and taunt the Chosen One for the last time. After reciting his oath, he collapsed as the internal pressure blew his head clean off. Characteristics Horrigan is a mutant, but he had been a monster before his exposure to FEV in the military base, as he had many psychological problems. Horrigan never considered himself a mutant; only the scientists at the Enclave would have considered him one, but they mostly referred to him as an "experiment," and even then, not to his face. Most soldiers considered Horrigan a walking nuke, something the tech boys built, and they were not generally aware of his mutant status. Most did consider him a freak, and there were few soldiers who wanted to accompany him on missions. Horrigan's loyalty to the Presidency, the Enclave and the armed forces was present before his exposure to FEV, and it was reinforced by Presidential Directive through various conditioning and testing programs developed by the Enclave. Horrigan's low intelligence (which was further damaged by the FEV exposure) made these conditioning programs take root easily. Standing more than 12 feet tall, Horrigan is significantly taller and bulkier than a standard super mutant. His FEV mutation was further augmented with controlled injections of an experimental modified version of FEV developed by the Enclave, resulting in Horrigan being a "next-gen" super mutant: stronger, faster, tougher and just plain meaner. Additionally, a special suit of power armor was cybernetically grafted onto his body, transforming him into a walking death machine without peer. Cybernetic elements include bionic eyes, arm control mechanisms and leg rotators. Gameplay information Horrigan has 999 HP, and is equipped with two unique weapons normally unobtainable, an End Boss plasma gun and an End Boss knife. He is also very fast, having a great amount of AP (being able to attack several times per round). If his weapons are disabled (either due to running out of ammo, or if his limbs are crippled by repeated aimed shots) Horrigan will engage in hand-to-hand combat with his enemies to the death. Normally, he continually fires his gun until he runs out of ammo, at which point he changes for his knife. Additionally, Horrigan's armor grants him high resistance against small arms fire, explosions and laser and plasma bolts, but is somewhat vulnerable to electricity. This special cybernetic armor cannot be bypassed even by critical hits, which makes him extremely hard to kill, even relative to his high number of Hit Points. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Stop the Enclave: After somehow finding a way to destroy the Enclave Oil Rig, Horrigan will confront the Chosen One and try to take them down. The Chosen One must fight him. Death animation * Killing Frank will trigger a unique death animation: Inventory Notes * Horrigan's personal weapons can be obtained either by killing him and positioning an NPC in the same hex he was standing in when he died, killing that follower, and then looting both, or by a save editor. His armor is not obtainable in any way. * His armor is like a protective and defensive survival armor directly grafted to his body. It is part of the skin of Frank Horrigan (like the super mutants' armor of Fallout and Fallout 2), and is therefore not an item. * The mutagenic serum does not work on Horrigan, as he is not an average mutant. * Once defeated, he will engage in dialogue, without legs and crawling on his arms, before dying. * Some NPCs claim that the mutated toe is a one hit K.O. device for destroying Frank Horrigan, but it is merely a myth. * Though he has placeholder graphics for both reactions, Horrigan is the only character with a talking head that cannot be impressed or made furious. * If blinded, he switches from the plasma gun to his knife. * When killed, he appears as a new entry in the Pip-Boy 2000 kills section. His section is named "Big Bad Boss Kills," and within it, he is described as a "genetically engineered total homicidal maniac cyborg bodyguard." * Frank Horrigan, along with Colonel Royez, Gaius Magnus and Ulysses are the only antagonists in the series that have 10 points in all of the SPECIAL stats. Notable quotes FO02 NPC Frank Horrigan.png| "You've gotten a lot farther than you should have, but then you haven't met Frank Horrigan either. Your ride's over, mutie. Time to die." * * * * * (Defeated) Appearances Frank Horrigan is the final boss and antagonist of Fallout 2, who also appears in a special encounter early in the game killing some defiant "peasants." He is also seen killing Brotherhood of Steel agent Matt in a cutscene in the San Francisco Brotherhood outpost if the Chosen One accesses the ACE computer terminal and asks what happened to him. Analogously, another scene of Horrigan killing deathclaws can be seen in Vault 13 after the Enclave raids it a second time. He was a talking head voiced by Michael Dorn (who also voiced Marcus). Behind the scenes * He was named after Clint Eastwood's character in the film In the Line of Fire. Frank Horrigan from the movie was also a secret service agent whose task was to protect the US president. * In his last words, Horrigan uses the phrase Semper Fi. "Semper Fi" is short for "Semper Fidelis," which is Latin for "Always Faithful," and is the motto of the United States Marine Corps. Bugs In the SFall 3.2a version of Fallout 2 (shipped with the game if purchased from Steam), Frank Horrigan may be completely impervious to damage dealt by the Chosen One during the final battle, only receiving damage from the turrets and Granite's squad if they are made friendly. It is unknown if this is an avoidable glitch, or a permanent glitch with the game's version. Gallery FO02 Frank Horrigan.jpg|Frank Horrigan talking head concept art Frank Horrigan model 2.png|In-game near-death model F_horrigan.gif|Animation Horrigan_comparison_super_mutants.gif|Horrigan size compared with other characters FO2SomePeopleInTheWrongPlaceAtTheWrongTime.png|Special encounter with Frank Horrigan trying to get a family to join the Enclave, later killing them. Fo2 Matthew v Horrigan.png|Frank Horrigan at the San Francisco Brotherhood outpost with Matthew FOWW-FH-Blueprint.jpeg fo-promo-frank-horrigan-low-res_orig.jpg|Frank's model in Fallout: Wasteland Warfare. References Category:Fallout 2 super mutant characters Category:Fallout 2 talking heads Category:Fallout 2 Enclave characters Category:Fallout Bible characters Category:Oil Rig characters Category:Antagonists Category:Fallout: Wasteland Warfare characters de:Frank Horrigan es:Frank Horrigan fi:Frank Horrigan pl:Frank Horrigan pt:Frank Horrigan ru:Фрэнк Хорриган uk:Френк Хорріган zh:法蘭克·荷瑞根